Glow in the Dark Minigolf
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: What happens when a new attraction opens in Konoha everyone is bored, and two strangers from the sand village come for a visit? who will get paired? what will happen to our heros in the dark? GxS KxHxN NxT SxT Lee Ummm
1. Finding a partner?

Chapter 1:Finding a partner

During the time Sasuke was with Orochimaru, everyone in Konoha was bored until…

Temari came into town for a visit and brought Gaara with her, to find him a girlfriend so he wouldn't be so lonely, but she didn't tell him the reason. They split up in town to find the others. Meanwhile Hinata, Sakura and Ten-Ten were sitting down drinking their booster juice.

"Temari over here" Sakura called.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Temari replied.

Hinata and Ten-Ten also said hello as she got closer.

"So what's the plan you guys?" Temari asked.

"We don't know." They replied.

Out of no where a flyer dropped onto their table, Sakura looked at it.

"This is it you guys, we'll go to the new 'glow in the dark mini golf' is every one fine with it?" Sakura asked.

"Yup" replied Ten-Ten.

"Uh-huh" replied Hinata.

"Sure" replied Temari.

"Then let's go" Sakura said.

Meanwhile, Gaara walked around town.

"Gaara" Naruto yelled. "Come with me, I'm on my way to meet the others at marble slab."

"Okay"

"Hey what's up you guys?" Naruto said as he approached Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru that were just finishing the cone of their ice creams.

"Hey Gaara, how've you been?" said Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey you could at least say hi to me." Naruto said in an irritated voice.

"Chill Naruto, we're only kidding" said Shikamaru. "Right, Kiba?"

"Yeah dude," Kiba replied.

Neji didn't really care and just sat there with the same expression on his face the whole time.

"So what now?" Shikamaru said.

All of a sudden Sakura, Temari, Ten-Ten and Hinata came their way.

"Look you guys the girls are headed our way, lets see what their up to."

Shikamaru said.

"Hey Sakura, where are you guys going?" Naruto asked abruptly

"To the new 'glow in the dark mini-golf'"

"Can we join you?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, whatever let's play in pairs okay" Tamari said

"What?" said Neji.

Shikamaru stopped him and pulled the guys in a huddle and whispered.

'Think this through carefully you guys, four babes with us guys in the dark, their practically asking for a date.'

"What do you think their doing?" Ten-Ten asked the others.

"I don't know, but it's weird if you ask me," replied Temari "all we did was ask them join us maybe next time we shouldn't."

"Uh-huh" they said agreeing.

'Okay you guys let's do paper, rock, scissors?'

'What for?' Naruto asked

'"Naruto, I will try to explain to you slowly since you're the only one who doesn't get it," Shikamaru said, "there are only five of us and only four of them, if we're doing pairs one of us is going to have to go alone. So here are the rules whoever wins first chooses their partner."'

Everyone put their hand in Naruto, Kiba had a determined to win face, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara didn't really care.

'Ready, ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS.' Shikamaru said.

Every one put rock except for Naruto who put scissors. Naruto sat in a crouched position and started sulking.

'Okay guys, dibs the person you want to be with' Shikamaru said

'Temari' Shikamaru said

'Hinata' Kiba chose.

'Ten-Ten' Neji picked.

'Sakura' Gaara decided.

'Alright once were there stick with your date' Kiba whispered, 'Naruto try not to ruin our dates, or else?

"Okay, Okay, fine," Naruto replied

"You guy's coming or what?" said Temari about to burn a fuse.

When they reached the entrance, Shikamaru signaled the guys and they moved closer to their partners, Temari getting the drift goes along with it.

"Come on Hinata," said Kiba as he took her hand and lead her inside, "Let's start our game."

"Uh huh" she said and followed.

"Ten-Ten lets go next" Neji said, since he was over protective of Hinata he wanted to make sure that Kiba was being watched and not doing something stupid.

"Okay" she followed Neji inside.

"Well go next" Shikamaru said.

"See you in side Sakura," Temari said.

"It's our turn" Gaara said,

"Yeah" she responded, "What about you Naruto?" Sakura said.

Gaara looked at Naruto in the same gaze as always.

"Sakura don't worry, I'll join you in a minute when I find someone?"

"Alright" She said and walked with Gaara inside.

Now to find someone to go with he said.

"Hey Naruto" said a person behind him.

"Hey it's you," he said "would you be my partner for the game?"

"Do you even know my name," said the guy in sunglasses and a big jacket.

"Yes, it's, its start with an 'S' right"

"You don't even know my name and want me to be your partner, I knew your name but you can't remember mine." He said as he was sulking.

"Shino, it's Shino" Naruto said.

But Shino was so sad and started to sulk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" He said. "Come back."

"Naruto" said the person in Green tights with a mushroom hair cut.

"Rock Lee" he said, "Please, be my partner for this game"

"I'm sorry Naruto" said Lee. "I'm going to run 300 miles, then do 5000 push-ups, after.."

Naruto came up with an idea to entice Lee.

"Lee, you know Sakura is inside playing and would be impressed if you won, she might even go on a date."

"For Sakura," he said. "Naruto we must win at all costs."

"Alright" Naruto said.


	2. Hole 1

Chapter 2: Hole #1

Meanwhile inside the couples went, but found a small line.

"Guys look who I found" Naruto said as he entered with Lee.

"You made it just in time Naruto, Lee" Sakura said with a smile.

Tamari approached Gaara, 'Gaara be nice to Sakura and don't forget to smile.'

He nodded, 'if you need my help just signal me with this, a laser pointer.' He nodded.

Naruto and Lee started the first hole. Lee went first. He took a green ball and a golf club. He took his stance and looked forward at the hole and shot it.

"Hole in 1" Lee said,

"Good job Lee, were gonna win this for sure" Naruto said.

Naruto went up next,

Kiba couldn't hold his laughter in when it took Naruto seven hits to get it in.

Intimidated Naruto said

"Oh yeah, lets see you try"

"I have a better Idea how about the losers of this game buy drinks for us." Shikamaru said.

"I agree" said Kiba, Naruto, and Lee.

"What about you two?" Shikamaru said.

Neji and Gaara nodded.

Naruto and Lee went on to hole # 2 and continued when they finished each hole, while the rest were waiting for Kiba and Hinata to finish.

Hinata went first but got it in 2 hits.

"I'm sorry Kiba-Kun," she said, "I'm making you lose."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you're doing great."

Kiba had a feeling someone was watching him; he turned around and saw Neji staring at him. Then he turned around and took the ball placed it and hit the ball. It hit the backboard and went in.

"Hole in one," he said as he hugged Hinata.

But Neji didn't see because Ten-Ten was distracting him.

Kiba and Hinata moved on, Ten-Ten placed her ball and got it in the hole with a perfect shot, and smiled at Neji who showed no expression. Then Ten-Ten waited for his shot. It was a perfect shot. On the score card it showed:

TeamsScore

Lee & 8

Naruto

Hinata & 3

Kiba

Ten-Ten 2

& Neji

Temari & 0

Shikamaru

Sakura & 0

Gaara

"It's our turn" Shikamaru said, "Have you done this before?" he asked Temari.

"Nope,"

"Then let me show" he said.

She took the club and placed the ball. Then he placed his hands over hers and showed swinged with her. She hit the ball a little hard it hit so many objects but stopped just before the hole.

"Go in" she said and for some weird reason it dropped in.

"Yes, hole in one she said"

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Shikamaru said.

Temari just grinned.

"Shikamaru, if you get this one in, we'll be in the lead?"

"Whatever," he said, bored.

He shot one in and it went in.

"This boring, I hoped it would have been at least a challenge," he said as he took Temari by the waist and left to the next stage.


	3. Sakura and Gaara get your game on

Chapter 3: Sakura and Gaara get your game on.

Gaara and Sakura were the only ones left at the first hole. It was Sakura's turn and she was kind of nervous being around Gaara since the last time, he tried to kill her. (3 years back at the incident of Gaara vs. Sasuke at the final rounds, when Orochimaru was battling the 3rd Hokage.) Gaara also very nervous took out the laser pointer and pointed towards Temari. Temari saw this and threw something towards his head. Gaara caught it but Sakura couldn't see since it was so dark with only glow light on. All that was visible were the light colors on their clothes, the obstacles, and the holes.

Gaara put the head radio chip in his ear that Temari flung at him, and listened carefully.

Temari looked at the situation saw Sakura's stance so she told Gaara to do pretty much the same thing Shikamaru had done to her. Gaara went up to Sakura held her between him and guided her arms. She could feel his heart beat on her back.

"Thanks, I've never done this before" Sakura said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, would you like more help?" he asked, trying to be of some help and follow his sister's orders.

"No, I'm good," she said as she turned around to blush. She was so nervous her knees were like her jelly. Sakura hit her ball and it went in 2 shots, Gaara then took his shot and got it in one.

"You're good at this" she said.

"T-thanks" he said not knowing what to say next.

'Temari' he whispered 'what now'.

'Figure it out yourself' she said, 'I'm in a situation with Shikamaru right now, can't talk now. Bye!'

'Wait' he said but he got no answer.

In the second course Shikamaru noticed she was on the radio.

"Come on" he said, "I thought we were on a date."

"Yes, I know it's just Gaara" she replied.

"What now" he replied.

"He's never been on a date, and Sakura didn't get the best impression when they met 3 years ago"

"Such a drag" he said, "I'll help you since these obstacles are boring."

"Thanks" she said.

"But my work is not cheap" he replied.

"Would a kiss cover it?"

"Should do it" he said.

Temari was a little shock, since he'd usually just say weird things and stare at the clouds.

'No one will see' she thought. She closed her eyes as Shikamaru approached. Thus proceeded the make out session for seven minutes till she stopped.

"Shikamaru, let's get going, Gaara should be done by now, they'll see us"

"Right, I've even come up with a plan."

So far Naruto and Lee were at the 10th hole, Hinata and Kiba were at the 8th, Ten-Ten and Neji were nearly done seventh, Shikamaru and Temari were at third, Sakura and Gaara were at second.

The scores so far:

Naruto &37

Lee

Hinata &23

Kiba

Ten-Ten &18

Neji

Temari &7

Shikamaru

Sakura &3

Gaara

So began the operation 'boyfriend' the name Temari gave Shikamaru's plan.


	4. Operation foiled

Chapter 4:So begins operation 'boyfriend'

Gaara and Sakura went to the next hole. This time Shikamaru instructed Gaara in what to say. Gaara listened.

Sakura was very nervous when Gaara kept looking at her, with his gorgeous green eyes.

"Your hair color is very unique"

Gaara looked at Gaara, 'was he trying to start a conversation' she said to herself.

"Thanks," she said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Your hair is quite unusual, it's very cute" she replied.

'Tell her how to shoot the ball to make a hole' Shikamaru told Gaara on the radio.

Sakura was trying to focus her ball.

"Let me show you something" Gaara said.

He placed her ball then told her to close her eyes, he held once more.

"Imagine that you're in a ocean, now relax, tighten your grip" he helped her swing

She opened her eyes to see that her ball had gone in.

"Yes," she said, "thanks, Gaara" then she smiled.

Then Shikamaru directed Gaara to complement Sakura on her eyes.

"You have 'cute' eyes," Gaara said.

"Huh," Sakura said, and then she looked at him and tried to comment, at this moment she replied with the same comment blushing.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sakura said,

Gaara nodded.

As she left she went to Temari and pulled her to the washroom.

"I want to know, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"Why is Gaara all of a sudden commenting me?, I have a feeling someone is meddling with me and Gaara"

"Really, who" Temari said not trying to be obvious.

"Sakura clam down, you're overreacting" Temari said. "Gaara's changed since you last met him"

"I know, but I can't help but be nervous around him."

"Sakura, give him a chance."

"I'll try but I don't want to rush into anything so you and Shikamaru better stay out of this."

"How'd you know it was us?"

"First of all you guys are too good that it wouldn't take this long to finish these holes. I'll tell you later."

"Right now, Gaara and I have a game to win." Sakura said as she left.

Temari smirked.

"That girl is something," Temari said to herself.

She went to Shikamaru and told him the operation was over.

"Such a drag now we'll be bored" he said in his aloof voice.

Mean while Sakura returned to Gaara, and had a couple things she had to tell him.

"Gaara," Sakura said. "I know Temari and Shikamaru were giving you pointers"

He looked at her and blushed in embarrassment, but she couldn't see.

"Look Gaara I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm very nervous being around you."

His head dropped.

"Don't worry though my verdict still has not been made."

"Huh"

"What I'm trying to say is I'm giving you another chance." She said then took his hand as they walked to the next course.


	5. Getting close

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile during Naruto and Lee were on the seventeenth hole. Lee had a perfect record for holes in one, but Naruto did not have this gift and kept scoring a three, four, and five. Their score together was a 46. Hinata and Kiba had a score 37 and were in a line waiting for Lee and Naruto to finish. Right behind them was Neji and Ten-Ten, their score was a 34. Temari and Shikamaru were at the fifteenth hole with a score of 30. Sakura and Gaara were on the 12th hole with a score of 26.

At the 17th hole Lee placed his ball carefully on the ground. He did his usual weird thing Naruto called 'stupid'. First Lee would put his ear on the ground, and then he would look at the hole with his bug eyes, after he would lick the air for a breeze. This was very odd to all of them in line because they were in a building.

"Just go already" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto," Lee said then looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

Naruto got spooked from the look and his bug eyes, but didn't know what to fear the most. Neji and Ten-Ten were used to Lee so they knew something like this would happen after ten minutes of stupidity, uh I mean precision Lee finally hit the ball. It was going a little left of the hole and stopped 10 millimeters from the hole. Lee began to cry and speak nonsense.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lee said, Naruto backed off, Ten-Ten and Neji knew there was nothing that they could do.

"Gai-sensei I have disappointed you and your wisdom words of youthfulness." He said.

"L-Lee-Kun" Hinata said, but was stopped by Ten-Ten. Neji knew what she was about to do.

Ten-Ten took her ball and flicked it hard at Lee's head. Lee then stopped yelling.

"Ow that hurt, why did you do that?" he said whining.

Ten-Ten pointed to the line behind him,

"Gomen" he said to Ten-Ten. "Everyone I am sorry"

"Just move on," Kiba shouted.

Lee hit his ball gently, "HOLE in two" lee shouted.

Every one just stood there with an anime drop on their heads.

"Naruto"

"Yeah,"

"We must win at all costs"

"Yeah I heard you the first time"

Naruto placed his ball and swung hard. The ball flew from one place to another.

"Hole in one" Naruto shouted with a leap in the air.

"G-Good job N-Naruto-kun"

"Believe it" Naruto replied, grabbing his ball with a wide smile on his face.

"Hinata you go," Kiba said nudging her to go.

"H-hai"

Mean while Shikamaru and Temari were zooming by the course like it was no effort.

"Hey Temari why don't we ditch this place and go outside"

"Shikamaru don't forget that we don't want to loose the game and get drinks, I am not a loser"

"Such a drag"

Temari giggled and pressed her lips to his, stopping his utter complaints. Shikamaru smiled.

Not far behind were Sakura and Gaara.

"So Gaara how are things in Suna going so far, I've heard that you've got a new medical staff"

'Calm down, she is just like Temari, except kinder and doesn't scream in your face'

"Hai, every thing in suna is good right now, were a little short on medical staff since some missions but I think our rate has doubled."

"That's good to hear" Sakura said trying to continue on.

"Sakura how is working at the hospital and Tsunade going"

"Fine, but a little tiring."

"You must be really busy all the time, you rarely come to Konoha."

"Yeah"

"So how long are you going to stay here for?" she asked.

"A couple days"

"Oh, by the way did Kankuro come with you guys?" she asked.

Meanwhile in the streets of Konoha,

"Where the hell is everybody?" Kankuro said.

Back to the Game.

He nodded,

'Maybe he's busy' she thought.

Sakura was just about to place her ball on the ground when she tripped. Gaara caught her but his stance was weak so they fell on the ground with Sakura underneath and Gaara on top gazing each others eyes, blushing. Gaara got up and gave his hand to her to help her up. She accepted.

"Gomen, I'm such a clutz" she said

"Everyone has those days" he said.

Sakura could start to see a side of him she never did before after a moment of silence she placed her ball on the ground and shot it,

"Hole in one" she cheered,

Gaara thought it was kind of cute.

"We might win this" she said in excitement.

"Gaara your turn"

He nodded and placed his golf ball down, Gaara shot the ball and it went in.

"Another hole in one," Sakura said, she placed her hand for a high-five but received a question.

"What are you doing?" he said,

"Don't you know a high-five"

He shook his head,

"Place your hand up and then slam it against mine, that's a high-five let's try it"

He obliged and when she said high five he did exactly how she explained.

She smiled, but wondered why he did do it.

The scores continued to accumulate.

So far the ones with the lowest scores were Sakura & Gaara, then Temari & Shikamaru, followed by Neji & Ten-Ten, Hinata & Kiba, and Lee & Naruto had the highest score.

Hinata and Kiba had just finished their hole, leaving Neji and Ten-ten alone.

"Ten-Ten,"

"Hai," she knew what he was going to say, 'it was probably going to be like get a hole in one or we need to win at all costs' everyday ten-ten spent her days and missions with Neji hoping that he would show some kind of interest.

"A hole in one" she said with no usual excitement

Neji noticed her all the time wanting to say something but his Hyuuga ego disabled he used to hate, and be cold to those around him. He used his Byakugan.

Ten-ten noticed, "Neji what's wrong"

In an instant he kissed, "I hate showing affection when there are others" he said.

Her eyes opened wider, but closed her eyes and returned his kiss,

He looked at her in astonishment,

"That's for making me wait" she said.

He smirked and held her in his arms as they moved to the next course.

Naruto and Lee finally reached the last hole but decided to wait for the others.

"Naruto what's our score so far"

"I think 49,"

A couple seconds later Hinata and Kiba entered.

"Prepare your wallet Naruto" Kiba smirked.

"What's your score," Naruto asked.

"42"

Naruto's faced dropped.

"N-Naruto-kun a-are y-you a-alright"

"Don't worry about Naruto he knows he's going to lose"

Right behind them was Neji and Ten-Ten,

"What's your score?" Naruto asked in hope of having a lower score.

"36"

Naruto sunk lower in the ground lower than anyone could imagine.

"N-Naruto don't lose hope, t-there is still S-Shikamaru-san and T-Temari-chan, S-Sakura-chan and K-Kazekage-sama"

"Yeah" Naruto said with high beliefs and clenched his fist.

"Naruto don't get your hopes up the others have a better chance of having the lowest score" Kiba stated,

Naruto's face smashed against the floor once again with a worried Hinata.

Meanwhile Temari and Shikamaru were on the 17th hole. Gaara and Sakura proceeded to the 14th hole.

Sakura and Gaara got closer and closer as they proceeded to the next hole.

Sakura got the ball in a par of 2.

"Gaara got another hole in one" she said this time it was kind of awkward when she went to high five him she slipped but her face got close to his and Gaara took advantage of the moment and planted one right on the kisser.

------

**Author's note**: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it was sucky so please send reviews of your opinions and if there is anything you would like me to include before I finish the series, (I won't end the story probably for another two chapters or so not sure yet,). I will try to update A.S.A.P. I'm also thinking to start a new story. I have no clue yet. **GaaSakuforever******

------


	6. New stakes

Chapter 6:

Recap of the last chapter

----

"_Gaara got another hole in one" she said this time it was kind of awkward when she went to high five him she slipped but her face got close to his and Gaara took advantage of the moment and planted one right on the kisser._

------

"Huh" Sakura thought, as her lips were in contact with the handsome red head. Her face lit up to the same color as his hair. His eyes were closed and he was waiting for her response. 'What should I do' she thought to herself.

'**WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT, Girl you got to return it come on I know you want to and look he is interested in you**' Inner Sakura replied to her distress call.

'I can't remember Sasu…" she was interrupted by her inner.

'**Forget that loser, he left you didn't he, never showed you any sort of praise and always glared at us as if he hated our presence' Inner Sakura. **

'Yamate yamate'

'**You know it's true,'**

'Yamate!' she shouted to her inner, as a tear rolled down her face.

'**You know it's true' the inner said before leaving Sakura alone.**

Sakura knew her inner was telling the truth, part of her didn't want to believe it and part of her wanted to move on.

Gaara was waiting for her to respond as he still grasped her in his arms.

Sakura still debated in her mind,

All of a sudden Gaara was surprised to find Sakura gripping her hands around him and deepening there kiss. His tongue eagerly stayed behind his lips waiting to be unleashed. She let her mouth open giving Gaara the invitation he had been waiting for. His tongue fought with her to gain dominance. Suddenly he moved her until she was pinned against the wall giving him the upper hand. After ten minutes of an intense battle, they formed an alliance, and the battle ended, with lips touching and then eyes close enough blinking.

"Gaara-kun, I think I like you a lot" she said.

Making his face light up with a smile it was like a child's innocent face, returning it with a smile of her own.

"Do you think or know," he said.

She felt her heart beat rapidly as a smudge of red had proclaimed her face.

"I – I," she noticed she was stuttering she calmed herself down. Then looked him straight in the eyes, Emerald met cyan, "I know that I love you" she said.

"Sakura" he said.

He smiled and took grasped her chin and planted a light kiss on her lips, making her blush.

'He called me by my first name' she said.

They didn't want to move onto the next course, rather they'd wish they could be left together alone more. 'sighing' they left to the next one hand in hand.

For some reason she felt more confident her aim and shot's became holes in one, every time she got it in a hole in one she was rewarded with a small kiss, making her giggle. They finished there seventeenth hole there score was the lowest.

Naruto&49

Lee

Hinata&42

Kiba

Ten-Ten&36

Neji

Temari& 36

Shikamaru

Sakura&35

Gaara

"Shikamaru what's your score?" Naruto asked in hope.

"36"

"NOOOOOOOO" Lee shouted with the aid of Naruto.

'Now I will never get a date with the noblest ninja, Sakura' he said, 'with a sigh'

"Wait has Gaara ever played this Game before" Naruto asked Temari.

"Nope"

"Yes, we still have a chance maybe Gaara sucks at this game."

"Actually…" she was going to finish but decided that they would decide that later.

Naruto was all excited and was accompanied by Lee, with a Yosh.

Sakura and Gaara finally arrived.

"Sakura-chan what took you so long?" Naruto cackled.

"Why is everyone waiting?"

"Well we decided to finish the last hole all together" Kiba explained.

"So what's your score so far" Kiba asked.

"35, Why"

All of a sudden Naruto fell the ground.

"What's his problem" Sakura asked.

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata said with a worried tone.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry about him one bowl of ramen and he'll be back to normal" Kiba said.

Ten-Ten just stayed next to Neji and waited for the situation to calm down.

"NARUTO just hit ball already"

"Wait why don't we make this a little more interesting" Shikamaru said.

"What did you have in mind?" Kiba asked curiously.

"How about the person who gets a hole in one on the last one decides consequences for the others"

Everyone agreed.

"Who's first?" Shikamaru asked.

No body wanted to go first except one person.

"I the beautiful green beast of Konoha, shall win and…" He was interrupted by Naruto's hand. Ten-Ten and Neji acted like they don't know him.

Naruto knew what lee was going to say, and if Sakura heard she would kill Naruto in an instant.

"Lee just go" Kiba shouted.

"Yosh" he said.

He placed the ball gently on the ground, and did his usual thing. He licked his finger tip and placed in the air checking for a breeze. Every one thought he was stupid

'Baka, aho' most of them thought as he continued to proceed with his stupid I mean interesting tactics.

He then listened to the ground with his right ear then his left. Nodding then angling the ball, closing one eye.

"Just Go Already" Ten-Ten said breaking the silence.

"Hai"

He eyed the hole one last time before placing hitting the ball.

"For Gai-sensei" he yelled as he hit the ball hard with fiery eyes.

For everyone else an anime bubble dropped along the forehead.

They all watched as the ball was only a few millimeters and fell back down the ramp.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO" Lee shouted.

Ten-Ten flicked her ball at lee's head once again, this time Lee realized what he done him, "gomen" he said.. He picked up the ball and went to the back of the line.

"I will win, Believe it" he shouted almost destroying every ones ear drums he received a punch on the head from Sakura.

"Baka" she said as he whimpered.

'Why do I even believe in him' every one asked themselves.

Naruto now with glimmering eyes looked upon the hole, he placed his ball directly on the path of the hole. In an instant his ball looked like it was going to go in but there was a bump on the ramp causing the ball to come back at an alarming rate. Kiba laughed as Hinata tried to get Kiba to stop. Naruto was at the back of the line.

"Who's next?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba stood up and came to the hole.

"Unlike Naruto I actually have a brain"

"What was that you mutt" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up you baka."

"Why you" there fight was interrupted by Sakura pushing them away from each other.

"Don't make me hurt you" she said. Both of them gulped they knew what Sakura was capable of or at least they guessed.

Gaara liked the way she handled the 'idiots' he referred as.

'She probably would knock me out unconscious and never let me see another day of light' Kiba thought.

'She probably would crush me into Tempuri and make miso out of me' Naruto thought.

Naruto backed off as Kiba placed his ball on the ground this time; he placed at a slight angle. He hit the ball with his club the ball rolled of the rim and came back towards Kiba.

Naruto grinned, but stopped when Naruto was being glared at by Sakura, a glare that meant 'don't do anything that you will regret'.

"Hinata, I think it's your turn" Ten-Ten stated.

"H-hai" she said placing her ball, she didn't want to use her Byakugan since the target looked so simple. For some reason her luck was bad and she too was at the back of the line.

Ten-Ten knew it was her turns so she placed her ball on the ground. 'This would be a snitch for her, her aim is never wrong' Neji said.

Her ball crept slowly to the hole but dared not to enter. 'What that's impossible' Neji thought.

He placed his ball on the ground and used a little bit of his Byakugan to check for indents or smaller hills. He missed one hill in his search and you probably guessed it, Yup Neji was at the back of the line.

Temari placed her ball now, she told her self, 'if I can't do it no one can' she said. But for that her ball never entered and she was now directed to the end of the line.

"Shikamaru I think you find your match here" she stated.

Shikamaru didn't care; his response was 'Such a drag'

He placed the ball and didn't even aim; everyone was shocked to see that the ball entered the hole.

"Sakura your up next" Temari shouted.

Sakura just wanted to get things over with she placed her ball with no aim at all, she felt like she was being stared at from the back. In the corner of her eyes she could everyone watching her. In an instant she got the ball in.

Gaara was quite amused by this, he wanted to treat her to her prize like back at the courses but he did not due to the huge crowd he was with. She walked over to him.

"Good luck" she said with a cute smile.

He nodded as he took his ball and did the same like the others before him (That does not include lee, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Temari). In an instant the ball went in.

"The victors are Sakura, Gaara, and Shikamaru" Temari said, "So now that's that settled what your consequences."

Sakura, Gaara and Shikamaru walked into the other room to discuss.

--------

**Authors note:** Konnichi wa everyone I am glad that you are liking this story so far. I will try to update this story as soon as possible so please be patient with me. Just so everyone knows I haven't decided yet but I think I will end this story in two chapters or so. (who knows) any way if there is any last requests for this story send them in.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ps thanks to the following:

darkcrystalwings

narutofan105

AlaskenWildflower

Lady Teiana

overlordofnobodies


End file.
